After Party
by Sabaku no Cexy
Summary: EmbaraQue? Despues de una noche de borrachera todo puede pasar, como bomitar hasta el cansancio, bailar hasta caerte, y .... acostarte con tu jefe? Lo peor esla resaca al dia siguiente. GaaMatsu 100%
1. Parte 1

**Konichiwa!!! otro fic de mi para ustedes! espero les guste y espero ke sigan leyendo la historia k no e actualizado u.u prometo subir capitulos lo mas pronto posible.**

**Disclamer:(o como se escriba...) Los personajes d Naruto no son mios, son obra del oh! todo poderoso Kishimoto-sama!**

**Todos responden: Amen!**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**Afrter Party.**

**One-shot Parte 1 de 2.**

- Donde...?

La mente de la asistente del kazekage estaba en el limbo, ausente de la realidad, el mareo casi la hacia bomitar. La cabeza de Matsuri daba vueltas sin parar.

- Donde estoy...?

Una confortable sensacion, donde fuera que estubiera, si... una acogedora y acolchonada sensacion.

Soñando

-Gaara...sensei....

Si, soñando con el amor de su vida, el era la pueba de que existia el amor a primera vista, aunque era el kazekage de Suna, el hombre mas importante de la aldea, el que dio una dura batalla con uno de los Akatsukis, quien tenia al Shukaku y su lado animal salio varias veces de su reprimida mente, el que una vez fue el monstruo de la aldea, y se redimio ganando la confianza y cariño de la gente.

Durmiendo, placidamente como nunca a dormido en su vieja cama, toda mullida y llena de hoyos y varillas salidas, en cambio ahora se encontraba en algo suave, confortable, que de inmediato caias rendido por el sueño, un momento entonces, eso queria decir que no estaba en su cama?

...

Bueno, eso lo averiguaria despues, por ahrora solo se dedicaba a dormir. Tenia un sueño terrible y los ojos no le respindoan por mas que quisiera despertar, una pesades mental que no podia mover sus musculos.... Que rayos habia hecho la noche anterior?

Y una terrible resaca se avecinaba.

Abre lentametne un ojo, viendo borroso aun, sin entender lo que habia pasado ni donde se encontraba.

-... Donde... estoy?- dijo mirando al techo, miro hacia un costado inspeccionando el lugar, definitivamente ese no era su cuarto.

Sintio una presion en su estomago, se sentia calido, confortable, un olor en el aire le llegaba hasta la nariz, un olor exquisito, embragante, un olor, a.... hombre.

Un momento...

Hombre!?

Tomo la sabana y miro por debajo, en efecto es un brazo, un brazo de hombre, rodeaba su cintura, desnuda por si faltaba poco, sin una hebra de hilo siquiera en su cuerpo.

Volteo hacia el orto costado, lo siguiente fua que se quedo helada, absorta de **Quien** estaba a su lado.

- G-Gaara...sensei???- dijo en un hilo de voz.

- ... mmh....- el kazekage aun dormido se dio la vuelta para quedar de espeladas, y si... completamente desnudo.

La parte baja de su espalda quedo al descubierto. La espantada chica se sonrojo de inmediato.

- Que fue lo que paso??- penso en voz alta sentandose en la cama y doliendose de la cabeza.

Lentamente se levanto de la cama y se puso una bata que estaba en el piso. Bajo las escalera hacia el baño. Se sumergio en agua helada para despertar. Por suerte para ella, era su dia libre, porque unas ojeras terribles le enmarcaban sus ojos.

Pero la pregunta era, que rayos habia pasado la noche anterior?

En sus recuerdos solo quedaban una musica ruidosa, mucho, pero mucho alcohol.... su borrosa mente recordaba la celebracion del cierre de un tratado, mucha gente, en fin, se recordaba a ella misma tomando, y tambien recordaba a Gaara tomando, segun el no le gustaba el alcohol, pero despues de provar vodka y tequila, no pudo parar.

- Ay no...

Tapo su boca para despues caer al piso y poner su cara en la taza del baño, volvio el estomago.

Ya medio despierta, fua hacia la cocina y tomo un gran bazo de agua.

- y ahora como voy a ver a Gaara-sensei a la cara??- decia tocando sus mejillas sonrojadas.-... que verguenza.

- te averguenzas de mi?- dijo una vez masculina que bajaba de las escaleras..

- !...¡

- Te arrepientes de lo que paso?- mas directo no pudo ser.

- ¡Gaara-sensei...! C-claro que no... p-pero... todo fue tan borroso...

- si, creo que bebimos de mas.- dijo hechandose un baso de agua en la cara, la cual le escurria por todo el torso desnudo y bien marcado, ademas de que solo tenia boxers puestos. Los latidos de Matsuri empesaron a retumbar en su pecho y las mejillas le ardian.

La chica se volteo sonrojada hacia el lavabo.- H-hai... nos pasamos de copas no?

Unos brazos roderaron su cintura, la respiracion del pelirojo en su cuello la hizo estremecer.

- Matsuri...

-...-

- Te arrepientes?- decia el chico descansando en el cuello de Matsuri.

-... eh?...

- ...por pasar la noche con un bakem--

En una fraccion de suegundo ella se volteo y lo beso, con una pasion y a la vez con una dulsura, que dejo absorto al kazekage. Despues de unos segundos se separo de el a tomar un poco de aire.

- por favor Gaara-sensei... por favor no diga eso nunca mas, desde que lo conoci he vivido preguntandome cada noche como seria estar a su lado, sentir su aliento, su calor, su olor... lo he amado desde hace mucho tiempo... desde hace 5 años que nos conocemos asi que no, no me arrepiento, y jamas lo hare.

- Matsuri...- la estrecho con fuerza entre sus brazos. Y la beso.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

**2 mes despues...**

- vamos Matsuri, una vez mas!

- Hai!

Una tanda de kunais y shurikens venian por todos lados. Matsuri hizo una posicion de manos y desaparecio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Aparecio detras de Gaara con un kunai en el cuello, la arena de inmediato salio a defender a Gaara, pero vuelve a desaparecer quedando de nuevo justo en frente de el dandole un beso.

- !...¡

- te sorprendi?

- si... has mejorado mucho.- dijo tocando su mejilla.

- pero eso no le basta al consejo para que me consideren buena para ti verdad?

- no hagas caso, son idiotas.

Una dulce sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de la chica.

- bien, creo que es todo por hoy.

- esta b-b....- toco su estomago doliendose y callendo al suelo de rodillas.

- Matsuri!... que pasa?

- me siento mal...

- vamos al medico.- dijo tomandola en brazos.

Llegaron al hospital y un doctor llego. La encamino hacia su consultorio.

- dime tus sintomas, que te duele?

- pues.. yo, derrepente me dolio el estomago, y me dio vueltas la cabeza, siento nauseas.

- tendre que hacerte unos estudios.

- hai.

Despues de unos minutos el doctor entro y se sento.

La miro fijamente y se quito es estetoscopio del cuello.

- Que pasa doctor?- dijo impaciente.

- Matsuri... estas embarazada.

- ... embara....zada?- dijo ella.

- si, tienes dos meces.

Toco su vientre y penzo.

Su corazon latia rapido, si bien un hijo es lo que siempre quizo, penso que para su edad era aun muy temprano, 20 años. Pero ahora que lo sabia, tendria que cuidar de el, de su bebe. Tendria que dedicarle todo el tiempo del mundo solo a el, y eso era justo lo que Gaara no tenia, tiempo, simplemente por ser el kazekage de Suna, no tendria tiempo solo para ella o su bebe, tambien estaban todos los aldeanos, su familia, y el consejo jamas lo permitiria, y ella jamas premitiria poner en riesgo su bebe. Le costo tanto a Gaara recobrar el cariño y la confianza de la gente, que no se lo predonaria si le quitaba eso a la gente de la aldea.

Tenia que hacer algo, tenia que irse de ahi y dejar el camino libre a Gaara, por mas que le doliera, por mas que lo amara.

-estas bien?- dijo el doctor mirandola.

- hai.

Los dedos tamborileaban impaciente, esperando a su novia, mirando el reloj.

Al fin salio y se levanto.

- que paso?- pregunto Gaara.

- nada... solo me senti mal por un momento, solo un mal estar estomacal.

- si fuera solo eso no habrias tardado tanto en salir.

- ... no, no tengo nada, enserio.

- ...-

- en serio Gaara... anda ya vamonos.

El no muy convencido Gaara la siguio.

Ella pudo esconder muy bien la noticia... muy adentro pensaba...

Llego a su apartamento, y escribio una carta.

_" Gaara... lo lamento, pero, tengo que irme de aqui, en estos momentos tu estas muy ocupado con tus asuntos como kazekage de Suna, tienes muchas presiones, el consejo te exige demasiado, aparte de que no me quieren cerca de ti y estando conmigo estaras mas preocupado... preocupado de mi y de tu... de tu hijo._

_Por eso me voi, no te preocupes por mi, no necesito nada, no quiero interferir en tu vida dandote una preocupacion mas._

_Te amo... simpre te amare._

_Matsuri"._

Dejo la carta en el balcon, justo donde Gaara la veria a la mañana siguinte.

Tomo su mochila y salio hacia la gran puerta de Suna.

Continuara.....

_

* * *

_**O.O**

**Wow! creo que habra drama en el capitulo que sigue....**

**Este one shot es de dos partes, la ke sigue la pondre pornto, si si! tambien voi a actualizar el otro, pero por alguna razon me kede estankada ahi... T.T pero pormeto poner los capitulos que siguen mas adelante.**

**Plis! dejen reviews!!!**

**Dedico esta fic a todos los amantes del GaaMatsu, Arigato por leer mis hitorias!**

**Matta ne!!!**


	2. Parte 2

**After Party (2/2)**

-Quiero saber donde esta! y quiero saberlo ahora!

Gritaba el kazekage a todo pulmon a sus hermanos, que solo se limitabn a taparse los oidos, Gaara estaba mas que furioso, estaba preocupado y angustiado, y es que, como fue que nadie en la puerta principal la vio salir?

- G-Gaara.... c-clamate, la encontraremos....

Decia su hermana para apasiguar un poco los nervios de su hermano menor.

- No! no me pidas eso Temari.... no puedo estar calmado sabiendo que Matsuri esta quien sabe donde y ademas esta...

- ... esta que?- dijo Kankuro.

- e-esta... embarazada....

Los ojos de sus hermanos se abrieron como platos, boquiabiertos solo mitoendo unos sonidos a los que no se les podria deniminar como palabras.

- embaraque!?- dijo temari, la "madre" de los Sabaku no.

- Gaara... eso es cierto?- pregunto consternado kankuro.

- no diria algo como eso si no fuera cierto Genio!- decia desesperado.- Matsuri no esta en condiciones de exponerse asi en medio de la noche por el desierto, y salir de el requiere casi dos dias, no qiueiro que algo malo le pase a ella... o a mi hijo...

- Gaara...- Temari sonrio por lo bajo y lo abrazo fuertemente, ella supo en ese instante que el seria un muy buen padre.

Baki entro en ese momento

- Gaara-sama, ya he enviado varios grupos especiales de rastreo.

- esta bien... gracias Baki.- dijo Gaara, y lo detubo de nuevo.-... espera, voy con ustedes.

- que!?, no, te necesitamos aqui.- dijo Kankuro.

- te dejo a cargo hasta que regrese con Matsuri.

- p-pero...

- es una orden!

-... tsk.. esta bien.

- vamos Baki.

- hai Gaara-sama!

Un rato despues, un grupo de shinobis fue corriendo a encontrarse con Gaara y los demas.

- Gaara-sama, encontramos esto...- dijo entregandole el jouhyou (o como se escriba) -... creo que es de Matsuri.

- Donde lo encontraron?

- al norte, casi llegando al pais de la tierra.

- vamos.

******************************************************************************************************************************

En algun lugar, en un pequeño bosque una chica castaña estaba sentada bajo un arbol, unas gotas de sudor caian de su menton, tenia sed, un poco de hambre, hacia calor y estaba cansada, en definitiva, no eran unas buenas condiciones para una embarazada, aun le quedaba un poco de agua en su cantimplora y algo de comida, y el suelo era incomodo.

Recordaba con nostalgia su vieja y mullida cama, ahora le parecia una cama celestial con la suavidad de las nuves y la calidez de un rayito de sol.

- estare haciendo bien?... Gaara...- toco su vientre.

Se levanto y camino por el sendero de nuevo.

Asi andubo un buen rato, parecia poder ver una aldea a lo lejos, las luces de las fogatas y una musica alegre se percibia a kilometros de distancia.

Unas nubes negras se acercaban, para colomo lloveria, de seguro se resfriara y enfermara, y el bebe tambien.

Un relampago estruendoso asusto a la kunoichi, corrio hasta que se topo con una pequeña cueva.

-... solo esto me faltaba, si me enfermo que hare?...- decia mientras tocaba su vientre de nuevo.-... mi bebe...

Derrepente oyo un ruido al fondo de la cueva.

-...q-quien esta ahi?! - dijo tomando una rama en defensa.

De la oscuridad una silueta se fue aclarando, y un conocido chico rubio de ojos azules aparecio depronto.

- Quien..- se detubo a mirarlo bien -... Naruto?! q-que haces aqui?!- dijo exaltada.

- eh? como sabes mi nombre?? quien eres?- dijo mirandola.

- soy yo Matsuri!

- Mat...suri??- dijo rascandose la cabeza.

- SI! Matsuri, de la aldea de la arena!

- Ahhh! si, la alumna de Gaara!

- si...- una gotita tipo anime cayo de su frente.

- pero que haces aqui?- le pregunto el rubio.

- emm... yo... e-estoy en una mision.

- aah, yo tambien.

- pero y Sakura y tu equipo?

- no, ella esta con la anciana Tsunade, creo que va a enseñar a futuros ninjas medicos.

- que bien.

- te noto algo extraña, que te pasa?

- n-no... nada.- dijo fingiendo la sonrrisa, y tocando su vientre por inercia.

- Matsuri... dime.

- en serio Naruto, no es nada, no te preocupes.

- porque no estas con Gaaara a todo esto?

- esque tengo una... mision yo sola.... y...- dicho esto cayo rendida del cansansio, lo bueno fue que Naruto la atrapo y la cargo llevandola a la aldea mas cercana, tenia un poco de fiebre, despues de todo salir a la intemperie estando enbarazada no era lo mas recomendable del mundo.

Naruto al fin llego a la pequeña pero acogedora aldea, una anciana que llevaba agua en unas vasijas los vio venir.

- abuela! pronto, necesita un doctor!

- por aqui!- dijo tirando las basijas al suelo.

La anciana caminando lo mas rapido que podia llego a una choza, una pequeña fogata y una cama esperaban.

- querido, por favor! necesitas ayudarla!

- recuestala aqui.

Pasado alguna horas, con descanso, medicamentos y gracais a la bendita ayuda del doctor anciano, Matsuri ya se veia mucho mejor. La anciana salio y Naruto esperaba afuera para recibir noticias.

- digame por favor, como se encuentra anciana?

- solo necesita descanzar, aunque no se me ocurre que era lo que hacia por estos rumbos en su "condicion".

- condicion?- dijo extrañado.

- si, esta embarazada, acaso no lo sabias? no eres el padre?

- NOO!!!

- bueno, eso explica muchas cosas.- dijo la anciana.-... pero, entonces quien es el padre del niño?

- creo que yo se, por favor ciudela mucho, volvere!- dijo mientras corria a toda prisa en direccion a Suna.

-... vaya muchacho hiperactivo...- dijo la anciana rascandose la cabeza.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Saliendo del desierto, al lo lejos se divisaba un bosque, ahi esperaba un ninja de Suna esperando encontrarse con el kazekage en persona.

- Kento, hacia donde?- dijo Gara

- el rastro acaba hacia el noreste a unos 15 kilometros, pero de no ser por la lluvia la hubiera seguido la pista hasta encontrarla, sumimasen kazekage-sama.

- esta bien, ahora ve hacia Suna y que envien un escuadron de rescate con un ninja medico de preferencia.

- hai! - dicho esto desaparecio.

- Baki, vamos.

- si.

Se adentraron en el bosque y a toda prisa siguieron la pista que el ninja les habia dicho.

En algun lugar cerca de ahi, Naruto se paresuraba en ir a Suna, a encontrarse con uno de sus mas grandes amigos. Pasando de nuevo por la cueva se dio cuenta de que Matsuri habia dejado su jouhyou olvidado por accidente.

-hummm... creo que es de ella.

Una shuriken corto el viento con fuerza, aparecio deprnto de entre los arboles, Naruto lo repelio con un kunai.

- quien es! dijo Naruto

De entre las sombras aparecio Gaara.

- eh? Gaara!

-... Naruto...

Los dos guardaron sus armas y se acercaron.

- Gaara! caray! cuanto tiempo...

- si, que haces aqui?

- reconoces esto?- dijo mostrandole el jouhyou.

- es de Matsuri! donde esta!

- en una pequeña aldea a unos cuantos kilometros al norte de aqui.

La exprecion de Gaara cambio drasticamente de preocupacion a alivio.

- bien, Baki porfavor espera el escuadron medico, volvere con Matsuri.

- esta bien kazekage-sama.

- Naruto, guiame.

- bien!

A toda prisa se dirigieron hacia la aldea, en el camino intercambiaron algunas palabras.

- tu la encontraste?- preguto Gaara.

- si, venia de una mision y empeso a llover, asi que me refugie en una cueva, despues la encontre.

- y como esta?

- ella se desmayo asi que la traje aqui.- dijo llegando a la entrada de la aldea.

- s-se desmayo?- dijo suguiendo a Naruto hacia la choza de la anciana y lo tomo del hombro.

- no te preocupes, los dos estan bien...

- ... Naruto..

- abuela! ya llegue!- grito Naruto haciendo que Gaara se tapara los oidos,

- ay niño escandaloso no necesitas gritar asi!- dijo la anciana

- ya conocia al kazekage abuela?

- no... Kazekage-sama! mucho gusto y perdone por los gritos de este mocoso.

- no se preocupe, ya estoy acostumbrado.- dijo haciendo una pequeña sonrisa.

- por favor pase

Al entrar a la casa y ver a Matsuri dormida las piernas le temblaron y se arrodillo tomandola de la mano.

- no se preocupe, ella solo necesita descansar.

- y el bebe?- pregunto con cara de preocupacion.

- tambien, estan fuera de peligro por suerte, con esta lluvia me sorprende que no pasara a mayores.

- se lo agradezco mucho.

- mi esposo fue quein la curo en realidad.

- tambien a el, muchisimas gracias.

- no ay de que.- dijo la anciana

Ya caida la tarde, el escuadron medico llego a la aldea. Baki fue el primero en contactar a Gaara.

- Gaara-sama, ya estamos listos para irnos.

- Esta bien.

Entro a la tienda y llevo a Matsuri en brazos hasta la camilla espacial que habian traido de Suna. Naruto se despedia de la anciana que los habia atendido.

- bueno abuela... nos vemos luego!- dijo rascandose la cabeza.

- si, fue toda una experiencia conocerte Naruto.

- aah... gracias abuela.

- adios kazekage-sama, fue un honor conocerlo.

- igualmete, y gracias de nuevo.

Asi partieron y caminaron varias horas hasta llegar a la frontera de Suna.

- bueno Gaara, aqui nos separamos.- dijo Naruto

- si, gracias Naruto.- dijo con un temple calido.

- ahh! vamos para que son los amigos!- dijo el rubio, notando una sonrisa en la cara del kazekage.

Gaara le extendio la mano para despedirse. Naruto le correspondio, aprendio de la ultima vez.

Tomaron caminos diferentes, hacia sus respectivas aldeas.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Abrio los ojos y vio un techo blanco, una ventana, noto que su cuerpo estaba calido por las mantas del hospital. Se sento en la cama y se dio cuanta de que estaba en Suna, de regreso.

- al fin despiertas.- dijo una voz conocida.

- G-Gaara...

Este estaba al fondo de la habitacion, camino tranquilamente hacia la chica, quien lo miraba con cierta incertidumbre al no saber como iba a reaccionar el, o que le iba a decir.

- Matsuri... en que estabas pensando?- dijo sentandose el la cama.

- e-eto.. yo, pues...- bajo su mirada al no saber responder.

Gaara levanto su menton

- ... los del consejo--

- no te preocupes por eso, ya lo arregle.

- y-y la aldea... y tu deber como kazekage.

- Matsuri, basta de excusas.- dijo en tono serio.

-...es solo que, no queria ser una carga para ti, lo siento.

- pero es que tu no eres una carga para nada... Matsuri, tu eres... la madre de mi hijo, y la mujer que amo.

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lagrimas al oir esas palabras.

Ella toco su vientre

El la abrazo y despues la beso.

- casate conmigo...- le dijo al oido

La castaña se exalto.

- hey Matsu--- ... wow, lamento interrumpir.- dijo Kankuro.

- ... Kankuro...- dijo rechinando los dientes.

- baka! esa costumbre tuya de no tocar la puerta! - dijo Temari dandole un golpe en la cabeza con el mango matalico de su abanico.

- lo siento, lo siento, solo queriamos ver como va Matsuri, y nuestro pequeño sobrino.

Matsuri sonrio.

- bueno... yo solo queir decir, que si, me casare contigo Gaara.

- kyaaa!!!!- Temari se le lanzo encima a la castaña.- que alegria! te queiro mucho cuñada!

- si, felicidades!- dijo kankuro aun sobandose aun el chichon.

Ahi pasaron varias horas discutiendo la boda, Temari diciendole que queria ser la dama de honor, Kankuro solo queira que hubiera comida, Gaara no se inmiscuia mucho en el tema porque a decir verdad no sabia nada de nada.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

5 años despues....

Una tormenta de arena se acercaba a la aldea, y una mujer salia de su casa algo apresurada.

- Aiko! adentro! ya es hora de cenar.

- hai okasan!

Una hermosa niña de pelo cafe y ojos aquamarin corria por la calle para llegar a su casa, pero repeninamente cayo. Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas mientras miraba su raspon.

- Aiko!- Matsuri corrio hacia ella, cuando un hombre la levanto del suelo.

- no llores.- dijo su voz gentilmente.

- otosan! me duele!- dijo la niña

Gaara recordo los dias en que las heridas y raspones nisiquiera pasaban cerca de el. El dolor no era nada familiar para el. Pero ahora su pequeña hija era como todos los niños de su edad, era algo que el hubiera querido.

- ya pasara el dolor hija, lo prometo.- dijo besando su rodillita.

Matsuri veia todo desde la distancia, enterneciendose por la adorable escena.

- vamos, la cena esta lista.

- hai!- dijo la niña mientras saltaba de los brazos de su padre y corria hacia la casa.

- lo ves? el dolor se fue...- dijo el sonriendo.

- si, es una niña adorable.- dijo abrazandolo.- ... bueno a comer!

El la sostubo del brazo para no dejarla ir.

- Matsuri...

- que pasa?

- gracias por estar en mi vida, por ser mi esposa, por darme una hija tan hermosa.

- Gaara...

El la abrazo fuertemente

- te amo Matsuri.

- y yo a ti.

Despues entraron a casa a cenar.

Fin.

* * *

**Aiko= "nacida del amor" o " niña del amor".**

**Bueno creo que cae perfectamente el nombre para ser hija de Gaara no? Bueno ustedes tienen la ultima palabra.**

**Gracias por leer mis fics. se k tengo abandonado Suna's Inatitute, pero prometo actualizar pronto! honto honto!!!!**

**Y dejen sus reviews ok?**

**Nos vemos en mas GaaMatsu!!!!!**

**Matta ne!!!!!**


End file.
